A Halloween Trick or Treat
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: This Halloween will be an unforgetfull event by the team
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS. Just borrowing the team, I shall return them in the morning...

**A/N:** I was watching an episode of Buffy the other day and it was Halloween and I remember the episode of NCIS in season for when tony says 'something always happens on Halloween'.

**/ ~ /**

"Where are you going Kate?" Tony asked noticing Kate getting up from her chair and carrying a bag in her left hand.

"Going to get changed into my costume" she smiled.

"Why? It's Halloween!" Tony cried.

"I know! Abby invited me to a party" Kate replied beaming widely.

"But things always happen on Halloween night" Tony said.

"Are you going to a party as well Kate?" McGee asked walking into the squad room hold onto a bag.

"Yep!" she nodded.

"Not you to Probie!" Tony cried.

"Aren't you going out?" McGee inquired.

"No, ever since I started working at NCIS something always happens on Halloween!" Tony shouted. Tony frowned as he saw something blue sticking out of McGee's bag. Curious he got to his feet and walked over.

"What'd ya going as Probie?" Tony asked pulling out his costume.

"An elf!" McGee shouted snatching back the blue gloves. Kate began to laugh historically and suddenly stopped seeing McGee turned towards her.

"Sorry. Well you have fun" Kate shrugged walking off to the bathroom.

'_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this'_ Kate thought chewing on her lip as she walked down the hall. In the distance Kate saw Gibbs walking in the opposite direction. As he grew closer Kate could see a small smile on his lips. Kate's heart started to pound against her chest and her knees began to buckle underneath her. Kate quickly ran into the bathroom and leaned against the door breathing heavily.

"Kate?" Abby frowned staring at her.

"Abby!" Kate squealed opening her eyes.

"Everything alright?" Abby asked

"Yeah, just about to get changed" she mumbled.

"Do you like mine?" Abby asked twirling around. Kate turned her head to look at Abby's costume of Supergirl.

"Nice! Ha, we both went for super hero!" Kate smiled entering into an unoccupied cubical.

"Oooh, who did you choose?" Abby questioned waiting by the sink.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Kate replied quickly getting changed.

"Well?" Abby said banging the door.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea anymore" Kate whispered.

"Why not?" Abby asked. Several minutes passes without Kate answering.

"Kate?" Abby asked again stepping closer to the cubical. Kate finally unlocked the door and stepped out wearing her costume.

"Xena Warrior Princess!" Abby shrieked hugging Kate.

"I left the weapons back in the bag. I thought it best not to be carrying them around" Kate chuckled.

"So what are you not sure about? Don't you want to come to the party anymore?" Abby questioned stepping back.

"I do! It's just I'm not sure I really want to be parading around the office in this skimpy little outfit" Kate said tugging the skirt down.

"Is it Tony you are worried about?" Abby asked.

"No" Kate answered shaking her head.

"I don't think McGee is going to give you any trouble" Abby said thinking who else Kate could be talking about.

"I mean Gibbs" Kate muttered.

"What about Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Before, when you saw against the door. I just ran in here cuz I saw him walking in the opposite direction" Kate explained.

"Oh my god! You like him!" Abby yelled. Kate suddenly looked up at Abby and nodded her head sheepishly.

"Trust me, if you want his attention. This costume shall do it!" Abby grinned giving Kate's outfit the once over.

"Alright" Kate agreed grabbing the bag and they both walked back to the squad room.

"You like?" Abby asked with a big grin on her face in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Kate?" Tony asked spinning around on his heels.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tony asked walking forward.

"Xena!" McGee yelled making everyone stare at him in surprise.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Abby invited me to a party and this was the only costumed the shop had left in my size" Kate lied hovering around here desk. _'You big fat liar! You only got this costume hoping Gibbs would see you in it. Then miraculously he feels the same as you' _Kate told herself.

"I think Kate looks absolutely hot!" Abby grinned bouncing over.

"Thanks Abs" Kate blushed.

"What do you reckon Gibbs?" Abby asked winking at Kate.

"What? Oh yeah, you look good Kate" Gibbs smiled.

"Well we must be off if we are to be on time for the party" Abby said linking arms with Kate.

"Hang on, the party is now?" Gibbs frowned.

"Yeah, it being Halloween and all!" Abby grinned.

"That's not possible" Gibbs mumbled.

"What? Tonight being Halloween or going to the party?" Abby asked unlinking her arm from Kate and stepped closer to Gibbs.

"Going to the party. I need you both here just in case" Gibbs ordered.

"You could call" Abby said pulling out her phone and waving it about.

"Or it would be easier if you stay here" Gibbs argued.

"But…" Abby whined

"No!" Gibbs shouted.

"Fine!" Abby grumped. Gibbs looked around the squad room and turned back to Tony.

"You planning on going out as well?" he said.

"Nope" Tony replied shaking his head. Abby walked back to Kate and stood in front of her.

"Let's go trick or treating!" she smiled grabbing Kate's hand.

"Aren't we a bit old for that?" Kate pointed out.

"True. Let's have a party of our own in my lab?" Abby suggested.

"I like!" Kate grinned as Abby dragged her over to the lift. Minutes later Kate found herself inside Abby's lab where the place was decorated with spider webs hanging in the corners, bats stuck to the ceilings and two pumpkins outside the door.

"Are you allowed those?" Kate asked nodded her head back to the pumpkin outside.

"Dunno. But I'm keeping them there" Abby shrugged. Kate smiled while continuing to look around the room.

"Kate?" Abby called stepping closer.

"I know we are friends, but I have developed much deeper feelings for you" Abby said starting to stroke the back of Kate's hand. Kate looked down then back up at Abby.

"No we are best friends!" Kate smiled.

"Kate can you be serious just for one minute!" Abby shouted walking to the other side of the room.

"I was!" Kate yelled following her.

"I'm telling you I'm in love with you" Abby whispered staring at the floor. Kate took a deep breath and turned Abby around to face her. Softly she pushed the hair that fell onto her face.

"What do you like about me?" Kate asked quietly.

"Huh?" Abby frowned.

"My looks, my personality or do you just wanna sleep with me?" Kate asked staring into Abby's hazel/green eyes.

"I like everything about you and want to be around you all the time" Abby mumbled.

"Why are you smiling?" Abby frowned watching Kate.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?!" Abby cried.

"Kiss me" Kate said moving closer. Abby's heart began to race as she moved closer to Kate and rested her hands on Kate's back. Kate leaned her head closer and closed her eyes. Abby moved even closer to Kate's lips but abruptly stopped seeing Gibbs standing behind them. She let go and ran to the back. Frowning Kate opened her eyes to see Abby gone. Spinning around she saw Gibbs standing in the door frame to the lab with a shocked expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Gibbs?" Kate asked softly.

"I…I just came down here to say how gorgeous you look in your costume" Gibbs mumbled.

"Thanks" Kate smiled stepping closer. With every step Kate took forward Gibbs took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Kate frowned not understanding why Gibbs was retreating.

"When I came down here, I found you in the arms of Abby and about to kiss her" Gibbs growled.

"So what!? I'm in love with you!" Kate said raising her voice.

"Then why were you going to kiss Abby?" Gibbs demanded.

"Because she thinks she is in love with me, but that doesn't matter. You are the only one I like" Kate smiled taking a small step forward.

"I can't believe I was going to ask you out. How foolish would I have looked finding out you are gay during the relationship?" Gibbs shouted.

"I'm not! I love _YOU!_" Kate shouted.

"Yeah right, like I would believe you" Gibbs grumbled leaving the lab. Kate stood shocked for several minutes. Once the argument had sunk into her brain she ran out of the lab and to her car to drive home.

**x-x-x**

Abby leaned against the wall listening to Gibbs and Kate arguing in the other room. Her breathing got deeper and faster as the argument progressed on.

"So what!? I'm in love with you!" Abby repeated. _'Was it a trick or a treat that Kate was about to kiss me? A trick, how can she want the same when she loves Gibbs?!'_ Abby shouted to herself walking over CD player she pressed play and turned the volume up as loud as possible. She then walked back across to the wall and collapsed down onto the floor. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, when she heard Kate shouting 'Because she thinks she is in love with me, but that doesn't matter. You are the only one I like'. Those tears raced down her cheek unwontedly. Abby pulled her pigtails out and threw the hair bands onto the floor. She buried her head in her hands and let her hair fall down to cover her face. Abby lifted her head slightly hearing Kate and Gibbs leaving.

Abby was unsure how many minutes she had been sitting their crying silently to herself.

"Abby!" someone called out.

"Abby?" the person called again. Soon Tony was walking through the sliding doors and deafened by the music.

"Geez Abby!" he cursed turning the music down.

"Abby?" he asked seeing her curled up on the floor.

"What's wrong Abs?" Tony asked softly as he sat down next to her. Abby slowly lifted her head to reveal her mascara stained face.

"Wanna know something funny. Elf Lord upstairs had a mental blank and could not remember how to use the plasma screen!" Tony chuckled.

"Elf lord?" Abby frowned.

"Yeah, Elf Lord" Tony nodded pulling out his phone.

"You still having answered my question?" Abby asked looking at Tony sending a text message.

"Probie because he plays those MMORPG and his character is a Elf Lord" Tony explained as McGee walked into the lab.

"Abby can you tell Tony to stop calling me…" but he stopped mid sentence seeing Abby upset. He squatted down in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"If both of you are down here, won't Gibbs wonder why you are not at your desk?" Abby asked looking from McGee to Tony.

"I don't think. He isn't there" McGee frowned.

"And he gave me all that crap about staying at work in case we needed to work. What a bastard!" Abby mumbled under her breath.

"Do you know where Kate is?" Tony asked Abby. Abby turned her head slightly and her skin prickled at her name.

"No, she left my lab same time as Gibbs" Abby shrugged.

"I thought I saw Kate grab her keys" McGee thought aloud.

"Oohh, do you reckon Gibbs and Kate are together bumping uglies?" Tony grinned.

"Hardly" Abby snapped getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" McGee frowned noticing Abby gathering her things.

"Home Elf Lord" Abby said leaving her lab.

**A/N:** Sometimes I feel like giving Gibbs one of his own head slaps! Honestly… he can be a pain sometimes, but it all works out in the end! Or will it?? Hmmm...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Home sweet home" Kate muttered unlocking her apartment door. Although Kate didn't feel like she was home but a stranger in someone else's flat. Not too long ago the one man she desires most turned her down because her best friend is in love with her. Kate walked over to her couch and flopped down onto it. She let her bag slip off her shoulder and onto the floor. Slowly she fished her phone out of her bag. Flipping open the cover Kate rang Abby's number. Frowning Kate threw her phone onto the floor when Abby didn't answer. _'She always answers my calls!'_ Kate thought.

"Oh god, she must have over heard the conversation with Gibbs" Kate gasped jumping to her feet. Kate ran into her bedroom to quickly get changed into something more comfortable then grabbed her bag and once again headed for her car.

"Abby open up!" Kate yelled after banging on the door for a couple of minutes.

"Come on, I know you are in here! Your car is parked downstairs" Kate growled.

"What do you want?" Abby snapped opening the door slightly.

"I came to apologise" Kate smiled faintly. Abby shut the door and unbolted the lock then swung it wide open.

"You better come in then" Abby whispered. Kate smiled as she slipped past Abby holding onto the door. After shutting the door Abby joined Kate on the couch.

"Begin" she announced leaning against the couch. Kate smiled faintly and took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry you overheard the argument with Gibbs, I really am. I like Gibbs a lot but…" Kate paused staring over at Abby.

"I want to try things with you" Kate whispered. She edged closer to Abby and lightly placed her hand on Abby's knee.

"You don't need to do this to spare my feelings" Abby muttered staring at Kate.

"Spare your feelings? What are you talking about??" Kate asked jumping to her feet.

"I'm telling you I want to sleep with you!" Kate shouted. There was silence for a couple of minutes as they both clamed back down. Kate sat back down on the couch and looked over at Abby chewing on her lip.

"What would you do to me?" she asked quietly and waited for an answer.

"I want to touch you, I've been dying to know what you taste like, I want to snuggle up close to you, I want to know how it feels to wake up next to you and finally I want to be able to kiss you" Abby cried.

"Can we try again?" Kate begged staring at Abby's lips.

"Huh" Abby mumbled

"We were interrupted back at your lab" Kate explained

"Oh right" Abby nodded slightly and moved her head closer. Kate pressed her lips against Abby's and separate Abby's her lips with her tongue. She licked the sides of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Abby frowned pulling her head back.

"You taste like Caff-pows!" Kate smiled lunging forward again and rubbed her tongue against Abby's. Abby pulled away from the kiss and got to her feet. She gently took Kate's hand in her own and pulled her up. Abby led Kate over to a closed door, pushing it open Abby walked into the middle of the room and let go of Kate.

"I'm all yours lover!" Abby said flopping down on the bed. Kate stood still looking down at Abby. Kate admitted that Abby is a beautiful woman, but it wasn't what she is looking for in her life. She wanted only one man, with silver hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Abby, I can't do this" Kate whispered running out of the room.

"BITCH!!!!" Abby yelled after Kate.

Kate drove as fast as she could to get to Gibbs' house. Parking the car on his drive way she jumped out of the seat and ran up to his door. Banging on it she shouted his name. She waited a couple of minutes in case he answered, but he didn't. Sighing Kate started to bang on the door again. Her heart began to race realising if Gibbs didn't answer the door, then she just ruined two of the most important relationships in her life.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. Please forgive me, I love you" Kate whispered turning around and headed back to her car. Half way down the path the door suddenly opened and Gibbs called her name.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs looked up from sanding back his boat. Frowning he heard someone hammering away on his front door.

"What on earth?!" He muttered to himself climbing up the stairs. Gibbs slowly walked up to the door without making a sound, he waited to see if the person had gone away but suddenly he heard Kate talking quietly. _'I'll count to ten before opening the door'_ Gibbs ordered with a nod. _'One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…'_ Gibbs took a deep breath and swung it wide open.

"Kate?" he called watching her walk back to her car.

"Gibbs!" Kate squealed running back to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot" Kate sobbed.

"Would you like to come in?" Gibbs asked gruffly as he stood aside.

"Thankyou" Kate muttered walking inside.

"So what were you saying about loving me?" Gibbs sneered closing the door.

"I am utterly and madly in love with you" Kate smiled turning around.

"Me too!" Gibbs whispered into her ear. He leant down and kissed Kate on her lips.

"Come on, I'm taking you out to dinner" Gibbs said grabbing his jacket.

"So does this mean I am forgiven?" Kate inquired.

"Let's talk about it over dinner" Gibbs smiled wrapping his arm around her waist.

**- The End -**


End file.
